Floor Boards
by acklesauce
Summary: The orphanage is still unfinished, empty, but for a single boy-genius. And in him, L Lawliet has resolved to find satisfaction. One-shot, no real plot. R


Notes from the actual author: I wrote this as her birthday present. Woe is me.

Disclaimer: I have full permission from my friend to post this here. My friend and I do not own Beyond Birthday or L Lawliet. I wish I did though. :'(

* * *

The wood panel of the wall pressed somewhat painfully into the young man's back through his plain white shirt, the soles of his bare feet scraping over a nail head that wasn't knocked all the way into the floorboard. The dim light of the room came through the strip of exposed window where the blinds didn't touch the sill. It streamed through indirectly, so that the gold of it was obvious to anyone looking.

There was a dull smacking sound in the room when his hands caught the wall for support and dragged up a few inches, a gasp when he pulled back his head back and moaned with something oddly carnal.

Not another second that he felt cool hands under his shirt and long, clean, sharp fingernails down his sides. Next his fingers and hands cramped when he grabbed the waist and belt loops of the other person's jeans. He pulled their hips into his again, groaning and proceeding to carefully test the skin of their neck with his teeth.

He felt something warm down his pale sides, and then a low chuckle. One of his partner's hands retracted, and next their whole body backed up. The detective clung for dear life, but gave in to watch what they were up to. He saw their tongue flick out and sample his blood, which was slight on their fingertips.

A smirk pulled up the corners of L's mouth, and he pushed himself away from the wall slightly to move towards the other orphan, just before the teenager forced him back into it. He felt the claws around the back of his hair, tugging his head back again.

The boy's lips moved in a practiced, tempting formation from the sensitive point behind his ear, up, up, up, and peaked at his jaw and chin. The descent from chin to hollow between the collarbones left him with a rather uncomfortable and appeasing feeling in the front of his lower stomach.

His hands roamed down the young man's back to its small, where they traced the long underwear material of the shirt before letting themselves into the back of his jeans. He felt the smooth skin there, the abrasive material of his boxers, before hitching his hands right between his legs and forcing him off of his feet into a straddle around his own waist.

They met in a battle of tongues and lips, and the elder detective took control for the first time. He turned them around and slammed the other male roughly back into the wall so that something fell of a shelf near their heads. He jerked his hips up into BB's tailbone region, catching his breath and allowing the tension to break in his groin.

The other young man groaned, running his fingers back through L's hair, pushing it back from his forehead. He snapped the twenty-one-year-old's head back and seized the skin on the shoulder between his teeth, biting it sharply. Blood was drawn and he took it in hungrily, allowing his tongue to swirl pleasantly over his skin.

The detective shivered uncontrollably and violently, losing his composure and dropping the younger person uncoordinatedly. The younger was swift, he had L's feet out from underneath him in a matter of half a second. Next thing he knew, his head smacked back into the floor and his vision went black for a moment. This blindness was prolonged by the motions that were being executed on his lower regions by BB's skilled hands.

The floor was cold, they still hadn't installed heating in this section of Wammy's house. It was a new orphanage, not many children sought refuge here, not yet. His mind could go many different directions in most situations, but right now it was thoroughly distracted by hands purposely catching the right corner of his shirt's shoulder beneath the palm. His neck was stroked and pressured by the free hand.

His vision returned to view BB smirking down at him, chest heaving and eyes screaming some sort of mad, sick desire. L knew what came next. He didn't want it, not yet.

He traced his hands carefully down the front of the younger person's shirt until they rested over the excited bulge in his pants. He pushed his palm's heal up, and watched with satisfaction as BB's head tilted up, looking towards the far wall. He let out a loud groan.

L proceeded to close and unclose his hand slowly, teasing the ever stiffening body part that was concealed beneath BB's clothing. By a few grasps into this exercise, the seventeen-year-old was thrusting his hips into L's hand in the same slow, even rhythm. L bit his lip in concentration.

He could hear the uneven breaths that the younger person was making, and he sat up slightly, keeping his grasp on his successor's manhood. He pulled his legs up and made a slow circle, walking on his knees, around behind BB. He positioned himself behind his companion's thrusting hips, letting go for a moment to quickly readjust his hold.

L wrapped his arm around BB's leg, skillfully unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them away just enough that he could get the boxers out of the way and lead his exhilarated body part out into open air. The older man took a calm grip on it, and thrust his own hips forward so that as BB humped into his hand his rear would stimulate himself.

It took twenty seconds of the warm, moist genital in his hand and the pleasurable pain in his own for L to know that they only had so much time. BB picked up on this at almost the same moment, and a second later he found himself face to face with the other born genius.

There was no pause to unfasten his pants between BB grasping them at the waist and them being down at his knees. He allowed himself to be pushed back into the floor, his boxers to be torn out of the way. He further kicked his pants off, and so doing tore the back of his leg on a nail in the floor.

BB was like a dog- he caught the scent. L was unable to stop himself being flipped over, a now warm hand capturing and protecting him from the hard wood. Because he couldn't help it, he pushed himself a single time down into BB's hand and held himself there.

Meanwhile, he felt a wet tongue on the pale skin of his leg, cleaning up the blood and sighing with the taste of it. BB's obsession with blood not only freaked him out, but turned him on. He clenched his teeth together, trying not to finish up instantly. One more pit of pressure on his manhood and it would do it. That would be the end for him.

He felt the tongue move up his thigh, finally the lips kissing up the division of his rear, a tongue penetrating slightly. He realized that he was panting hard, now, he could feel his heartbeat the loudest in his genital area.

And then he was pulled up into a crawling position. A hand worked him swiftly, roughly, and he didn't come as quickly as he would have had it been slow and easy. He felt an easy, sharp pain inside of him and almost screamed. He felt a hand in his mouth, and he bit down on it hard, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Shh, shh," BB soothed, dragging him back and forth by his length. The younger man was straight up and down, pointing his face towards the ceiling, then averting his gaze back down towards himself entering over and over into his idol.

The pace increased, decreased. The younger of the two pushed himself as hard as he could into L. He felt unbearable amounts of pressure, but controlled himself. Climax was creeping up on them both, and then BB made the final move.

Their matching pale skin pressed together, and the younger man moved his hand around and placed its palm right in front of L's head. They held themselves, hard and steady, and release came simultaneously.

L groaned loudly, dragging his nails painfully over the floorboard so that he hurt. The attacker gripped the insides of his hips tightly, nails drawing further blood. He felt the warmth leak from within himself and fill the elder detective.

And then it was over. L collapsed onto the floor, BB slipping out of him and letting himself drop onto his thin, strong body. He kept a hold on his hand, resting on the hard floor beside their legs. The other a harsh, painful claw on the man's hip.

"Dammit... BB...," L panted, groaning. The successor giggled to himself maniacally, flipping the other man over a final time. He took him in for a final kiss, and with a Herculean effort of his sore legs, rubbed himself up and in against the other detective for a final spurt of excitement on both parts.


End file.
